The Only Exception
by bullet.sophia
Summary: A Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang Fan Fic. Their story before Cedric's painful death
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Exception**

A Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang fan fic

Their life before Cedric's painful death.

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHO:**

What did Cedric Diggory want from me?

First day back from summer vacation and I was already teased by my friend Marietta when Cedric visited our train compartment with a bunch of flowers (I think freshly protruded from his wand) ready in his hands. He tapped the glass door and sheepishly handed me several pollen infested yellow and blue flowers of an unknown species.

"Nice to see you again, Chang." He nodded and smiled that infamous smile. I thanked him and took the flowers. He stood in the compartment for what seemed like the longest 30-seconds of both our lives. Then he took a deep breath, gave me another one of _that_ smile and silently went out of the compartment into the narrow corridor where some of his friends were already jeering him.

I knew I blushed hard, seeing how Marietta was trying to hold her laughter. Or worse, I may even have looked like the petrified Mrs. Norris from last year!

"I told you he was serious!" Marietta squealed at me. "First the cauldron full of sweets from Honeydukes, then this! You are the envy of every girl in school Cho!"

Last year, when Cedric was on the first Hogsmeade trip as a fourth year, he bought me all sorts of things—including the cauldron full of almost every kind of sweets invented (That was eventually passed around the Ravenclaw common room).

"I don't know Marietta." I replied while she was busy staring dreamily at the bouquet of flowers. "His kind of guy scares me."

"Scare you?" That seem to have awaken Marietta from her trance. "How could someone as sweet and gentle as Cedric Diggory scare you?"

"Him being gentle and sweet scares me! Him being the perfect student, perfect son, perfect wizard... It's too much for a person to handle isn't it? He can have whoever he wants, whenever he wants!"

"And he seems to want you, Cho!"

"For now, I guess..."

"Oh, you and your insecurities! Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Almost all the guys at school wants to be with you! You are like the girl version of Cedric! And it is just righteous for you guys to be together!" Marietta exclaimed.

"Or so everyone says..." I shrugged. I heard Marietta sigh and snatched the bouquet away from my hands and started observing it again.

"You know, Cho? He tries so hard to connect with you... just look at these flowers. They're both your house colors."

I slumped on my seat as I gaze back on the bouquet Marietta was still holding. She was right. All the flowers were a mixture of both Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's colors. Our colors.

And to think, it wasn't even the first time he gave me something symbolic because right after the end of the term feast last year—and to my astonishment—Cedric gave me the first snitch he caught from his first Quidditch match in Hogwarts.

I had it with me inside my robe pockets. I didn't know why I always had it with me. But it was just a gut feeling that maybe, it became some sort of a lucky charm for me; a good luck charm for this year's Quidditch cup and the oncoming try-outs Roger Davis had thoughtfully reminded me just a few hours ago.

I rested my hand where the round object was and felt its engraved yet smooth carvings. It had been a while since it flew. But before I could even let it out of my pocket and have Marietta play with it _again_, the train suddenly went into a halt and started to get freezing cold.

**CEDRIC:**

Being jeered at by your friends was an awful lot worse when they did it in front of a girl—especially to _that_ one girl.

Cho Chang had clearly made me make a fool out of myself for a couple of times. And it wouldn't take a normal person a second look before he knows of what I wanted from her. And my friends seemed to get it all just in one glance.

"We've never seen you this serious, Ced." Chris Harriet laughed at me when finally inside our own compartment. "Flowers for Chang? Merlin, what did that girl ever do to you?"

"Very funny, Harriet." I said indifferently.

"I mean, c'mon, Cedric. Anyone would want to have you! Just please, please, leave Chang alone. It leaves us little people with fewer choices." Ernie McMillan jived in.

Cho Chang wasn't just any other girl. For one, she plays Quidditch. But still, she was a picture of femininity. She reserves all her aggressiveness inside the pitch and I had a firsthand experience with it. I got to fly and train with her during summer before last during a flying lesson. So, it wasn't a surprise to know that she tried out for seeker last year. It was just unfortunate that the Cup got called off. It would've been nice to see how she had improved.

Second, she's beautiful even if she's not trying. But the problem was, I wasn't the only one who noticed. Mealtimes at the Great Hall were the only times I get to see her often. And it never failed to amaze me how many guys turn their heads toward her direction or call her attention whenever she walks in. And I envied Roger Davis for being able to sit right next to her during these times.

And sometimes, it came into a point when I completely stopped sneaking glances at the Ravenclaw table just to avoid pitiful sights... Roger passing her some cornflakes; Roger pouring some pumpkin juice on her goblet; Roger reading the Daily Prophet with her; Roger handing her some napkin...

"So, is our sweet and gentle pretty boy has finally plucked up the courage to get serious with girls?" Chris jaunted once more, mimicking a school girl and disturbing my thoughts of clobbering Davis.

"Shut up, Chr-!" But before I could even retaliate, the train went to a screeching halt and there came a loud thud.

The train went still and I heard others meeting up in the corridor, chatting and whispering while the prefects try in their might to get hold of the calmness slowly fading away among the students.

"What's going on?" I heard Ernie whispered beside me.

And then it came as a shock. It was as if all the happiness was drained from my soul. I looked out at the corridor and saw tall hooded figures approaching. Immediately, I slid back and tried to pace my breath. Dad told me about this. But I wondered why in Hogwarts.

I breathed silently as the Dementors search each compartment for the whereabouts of Sirius Black.

**CHO:**

"That was the most horrible thing!" Marietta exclaimed, still breathing heavily and holding her chest. I offered her a hand while she tried to balance herself while climbing the carriage.

"Why were they inside the train?" She continued.

"I don't know, Mar. I guess it's because of Black." I sat down next to her. I watched as Padma and her friend took the carriage with us. We waited for a few moments then the carriage made its way towards the castle.

I looked back at the carriage after us where other students tried to fill now. And there—tall yet lean as always—Cedric, shaken like the rest of us, was waving at me with a small grin on his face. I gave him a curtly nod and smiled back.

I watched as his figure became smaller and smaller. When the carriage turned into a corner, he was totally obstructed by the trees. I sat back quietly where I saw Padma Patil's friend eyeing me suspiciously. Well, of course I knew her name. I just really want to forget everything about her. Ria Avilon was the last person I wanted to share a carriage with.

"Hello, Cho." She said in a very dignified tone.

"Hi, Ria..."

"I saw Cedric Diggory visiting you at your compartment." Ria raised an eyebrow, "For what purpose may I ask?"

I could not believe I was having a discussion about Cedric Diggory with his most obsessed fan. Ria never made my life miserable. But the nasty glances, the raised eyebrows, the arrogant expression... everything was directed at me with pure loathing.

"Cedric gave her a bunch of flowers." Marietta told Ria and Padma before I could even stop her.

"Really?" Ria said. And that was the last I've heard from her all throughout the ride. And I saw Marietta grinning broadly beside me.

"I hope Sirius Black is hiding somewhere in her dormitory room and murder her already." Marietta murmured to me during the feast while Roger put more chocolate pudding on my plate.

"Want more Cho? This will be the last treat you've got! No more of these when Quiddtich starts." Roger chuckled. "I want my seeker to be in her best shape."

"There are still try-outs, Roger. I've still got to pass." I almost groaned at him.

He shrugged. "But still, I think you're the best we've got."

I tried to ignore both Roger and Marietta while they were still on their rants about Quidditch and Ria Avilon. Because as the new girl, Luna Lovegood, raised her goblet and drank pumpkin juice, I saw in the reflection Cedric Diggory staring at me from behind.

And then I felt the snitch flutter inside my robes.

**CEDRIC:**

I was hoping I could get to Cho before the Ravenclaws climb up to their tower. Tomorrow would be another long day of waiting during mealtimes. I really just wanted to ask her something. Last year wasn't a good time to ask, with the hiatus and all hovering the school. This year sounded fair. I knew she needed me this time.

Chris and Ernie called to me as I still sit patiently watching the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Cedric! We're about to go down, mate!" Chris shouted. I shooed him and Ernie with an impatient hand. Cho was still at the table with Davis and her friend.

"Go on ahead without me." I shouted back. I heard them snicker as they finally got the idea that I wanted to talk to Cho. I watched as Davis finally led her out of the Great Hall with Marietta Edgcombe in tow. I took my chance and shouted,

"Hey, Cho!" I ran after them. I only had my eyes on her and her surprised expression. But I didn't miss Roger looking almost annoyed with my disruption.

"Can I talk to you?"

Cho glanced back to the others not knowing what to do. And thank the Giant Squid for Marietta, she tugged Roger away from Cho and happily said that they will go on without her.

"You'll be fine, Cho?" Roger said before ascending to the staircase. I heard Cho give a sigh.

"I know my way back, Roger."

Roger nodded and reluctantly left me and Cho alone on the foot of the staircase (where the first years where looking dumbfounded with the moving staircases above).

"What is it, Cedric?" Cho asked. She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Don't tell me if you've given the flower to the wrong girl?" she teased.

"No, no..." I chuckled and shook my head. "I just wanted to know if... well, you know what's coming up this year and with Black on the loose and hopefully Quidditch won't be called off... I was just wondering..."

Cho was looking at me quite funnily, as if restraining a laugh. Well, I knew I already looked stupid.

"Well I was wondering if..." I continued, now running my hand through my hair looking sheepish than ever. "I wonder if you want to train with me. You know, in preparation for the try-outs. Well, I hoped you'd still consider entering the team—no, I mean the Ravenclaw team...And I've seen you fly. We're both seekers, I just thought, we could be good influences on each other..."

Cho seemed to consider what I said for a few moments.

"Oh..." I heard her say. "Well, that seems a good offer. So I guess, yes. Why not?"

"Really? You'd like to train with me?"

"Weren't you the one who asked?" she kidded and laughed at me.

"Well, apologies for my being an idiot, Miss Chang." I chuckled. "So, I'll see you this Saturday morning?"

Cho nodded.

"And I think your snitch misses you a lot." She pulled out a struggling snitch from her pockets. _My_ struggling snitch. "I think this is why you gave this to me."

I chuckled again. "Yes and no."

Cho raised her eyebrows.

"You'll know soon." I told her. And before I could even stop myself, and like it was the most natural thing to do, I kissed her forehead right there in the middle of the crowding Hogwarts students.

And that was the time all the rumors started to flame about me really pursuing Cho Chang. But then again, it wasn't really just a rumor.

* * *

**HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT SO FAR! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Cedric:**

Raining wasn't really the best weather I'd pick for my first training with Cho Chang. But then again, I'd rather have it during training than an actual Quidditch game.

I saw her running down from the castle and made her way towards the lawn where I was waiting for her underneath a huge tree.

"Seven o' clock in the morning and it's raining like leprechaun gold has fallen from the sky!" Cho complained as we ran through the mushy lawn towards the pitch. I chuckled at her.

I ducked towards the locker rooms when I noticed that Cho too had entered the same room with me. I looked at her and frowned.

"What?" she said as she tried to squeeze out water from her hair. Then to my surprise, she started removing her robes entirely... her shoe, her socks...

"You're okay undressing here, with me watching?" I blurted out. She grinned at me

"Nope. But I trusted you not to watch." With that, I immediately turned around and felt myself blushing so hard. And then she giggled again.

"Relax, Cedric. I was only kidding. I'll change right over there." I turned and saw her pointing towards a corner where a curtain could be pulled out.

"Oh." I murmured. I watched as she disappeared behind the curtains.

"You know, it's not that I'm not used to having boys around while I change my robes." She said and peeked from the curtain. "The Ravenclaw team might not be as memorable as Gryffindor, but I did hope you'll notice that I'm actually the only girl from last year's team."

I nodded. Cho gave me a quizzical look and said,

"Why are you still standing there?"

I hardly noticed that I was still frozen on the same spot, looking like a troll.

"Oh, I... I.. never mind." I scurried my way towards the other end and pulled my curtain altogether.

Cho Chang could really make me nervous. Now I regret even mentioning about changing robes in front of me. I think she wouldn't even care if she did.

Oh, well... I really didn't think so.

**Cho:**

Alright, I admit. Cedric Diggory wasn't someone you won't totally like. He was cute and funny... and even foolish—but in a normal, guy-ish way.

Maybe I was just so used to having an all guy teammates that having a guy inside the same locker room didn't bother me at all. But then again, the team would usually let me finish first before they conquer the room by themselves.

I slid the curtain back and saw him lounging at one of the benches, whistling. He had his back towards me that I was tempted to scare him. But he was already holding his broomstick and I was afraid he might smack me with it. I gently tapped him by the shoulders.

"Are you ready, Cedric?"

He smiled at me and nodded. He took my broom from my hand and carried it with him outside. We both breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the rain finally stopped—although a few more thunderclouds linger above us.

"So," Cedric handed back my broom. "Whoever gets the snitch first..."

He eyed me cautiously as I put on my game face.

"Don't be a push-over, Diggory. Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I can't make you suffer."

Cedric smiled mischievously. "Who says about being a gentleman?" And with that, Cedric let go of the snitch and immediately rode his broom, zooming higher and higher.

"Show off!" I called after him. I rode my Cleansweep and in no time, we were almost at level.

"You fly like a girl!" I heard him chuckle.

Thinking that he was clearly making me furious, I pushed the broom further until he was the one racing after me. I would have wanted to enjoy flying further but I remembered it was not about racing Cedric. It was about getting the snitch.

I dove fast, and clearly, it surprised him as I heard him shout, "Hey Chang, careful!"

But I was already on too much adrenaline. My keen eyes searched and searched for that tiny gold snitch. And then I saw him searching all the same on the other side of the pitch.

"Any luck, Chang?" He shouted as we flew by one another.

"Definitely." Because the moment he took his eyes off from searching, the snitch miraculously appeared out of nowhere. I zoomed towards the tallest hoop where it was flying by. I heard him curse behind me and the abrupt movement of his broom as well. I knew he was also on his way. But I was closer—closer that after I deliberately outstretched my arm, the snitch fit snugly inside my hand.

"Yes!" I raised my fist high.

"Fair enough." Cedric said as he came closer. "I bet the Ravenclaw team would die if they lost you."

"Oh yes they would." I let the snitch go. And this time, I knew Cedric won't just simply let me win.

**Cedric: **

Was I only giving her the time of the day? No. I mean, not really. I wanted to get the snitch first, of course, but she just kept on distracting me! That game face, or when the wind was blowing her hair... And that grin on her face when she finally captured the snitch... her hair tousled in all direction, her face pink from cold, and wet from some droplets of rain... Cho Chang was simply beautiful no matter which state she's in.

And I saw that same grin on her face one dinner time at the Great Hall. She was still on her Quidditch robes and when she sat down next to Marietta, I saw the other scream in delight.

She made the team again.

And I sat watching—lost in my thoughts of her—that somehow, I did help her get pass the try-outs. Not unless, of course, someone like Roger Davis takes the credit all to himself.

"Well, that's my girl, isn't it? I told you no one's going to beat you out." I heard him say proudly across the Hall. A few even turned their heads in his direction. I watched as he sat next to Cho and offered her a goblet-full of pumpkin juice. She tactfully smiled at him and accepted the drink.

"I have a friend to thank for that." She grinned and glanced at my direction. I nodded at her and raised my goblet as well. She mouthed _thanks_ while I just continued grinning at her and taking it all in.

And there, in the middle of the Great Hall, Cho Chang and I shared a secret toast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Cho: **

The rain was coming too hard again. It's the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, and everyone seemed to be so elated despite the weather. Quidditch might be the only thing that kept us all alive in school.

And I watched Cedric fought his way in finding the snitch in this impossible weather. I felt sorry for both him and Harry Potter. I knew that if I was in their position, Roger might not be as proud of me as he was a few weeks ago. But there they were, ignoring the flashes and rumbling thunder of the storm.

But what made me and the others scream was not the time when Cedric finally caught the snitch. We screamed in terror as we saw this thin figure falling, together with his broom, almost a hundred feet from the sky. Harry Potter, for the first time ever, lost a Quidditch game.

And then I heard Cedric yelling at Madam Hooch as Dumbledoor had Harry in a stretcher towards the castle.

"Rematch! I didn't see that he was already falling! That was what—a hundred feet high? You saw that it was because of the Dementors, not by some bloody bludger!" Cedric explained.

"No Mr. Diggory! You won the game fair and square. Quidditch is about who lasts on the broomstick and wins the game. You of all people should know that!"

Madam Hooch finally blew her whistle and officially declared Hufflepuff as the winner. But I noticed, as the rest of Cedric's team celebrated their triumph, he shook his head as if embarrassed at the thought.

There I saw his humility. And I thought, I never liked him more.

**Cedric: **

I saw Cho smile at me after the game. Not a congratulatory smile like what the others gave me. But a smile that somewhat said she understood what I felt. And I knew that she really did. She was just like me—and maybe even Harry. We're seekers who play Quidditch, not for the trophy, but for dignity and for honor and honesty. Fame and championship is only part of the package. But I knew that, although the records say otherwise, I haven't really caught the snitch in the best of my abilities.

I tried to enjoy my house's delight at finally winning a match after so many years. But I still wasn't comfortable with it. And it didn't help that the team expected me to do the same game play during our next Quidditch match—and unfortunately, with Ravenclaw.

I saw Cho leaving the Great Hall when I decided that I needed to see her again. It had been days since the match and I knew I secluded myself for a little while.

"Cho!" I called after her. She turned around from the staircase and watched as I climbed towards her.

"Hey Cedric." She said and started to walk again when we were at level.

"Where are you heading?"

"To the library. I have to finish a few essays for Lupin."

"He's good isn't he?"

"Yes. Maybe even the best teacher we've ever had." She smiled. I tried to grin back.

"Listen, Cho... about the next Quidditch game..."

Cho snorted. "Don't worry, I won't fall off my broom because of the Dementors."

I grinned at her awkwardly and ran my hand across my hair.

Cho pursed her lips and stopped on her tracks. "It worries you so much, doesn't it? With what happened during the last game?"

I sighed. "To tell you the truth, yes."

Cho smiled weakly at me and patted my arm. "I'm proud of what you did out there. You're playing a true man's game, Cedric."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow as we continued walking towards the library.

"Yes, you do! And I do hope you'd consider that during our Qudditch match. You know, when I beat you again."

I chuckled back at her. "I don't know Chang... You're talking to the man who caught the first snitch of the season."

Our team eventually lost to Ravenclaw. But I've never been happier. I asked Cho for a date in Hogsmeade before the game.

She said yes. And she got me distracted all throughout once again.

* * *

**I know it's short. But CH4 will be coming up soon! :)**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Cedric: **

"I've never been so embarrassed my whole life, Cho—especially not after I lost to our previous Quidditch game." I shook my head in humiliation as the cupids continued singing in their shrilly voices and throwing confetti all over the table. I never knew Madam Puddifoot's cafe would be that terrible.

"I heard they're worse during Valentine's day." Cho giggled.

"I'm so sorry Cho. I thought this was just some normal cafe."

"Oh, I think they're cute, Cedric. Really, I do."

"Maybe we should head off to the Three Broomsticks?" I suggested, hopeful to finally get out of the place.

Cho giggled once more. "If it bothers you too much."

I led her out of the shop and tossed five Sickles at the counter while ignoring Puddifoot's sickly smiles at me.

"Who knows? Maybe even Madam Rosmerta fancies you!" Cho noticed the lady's advance as we went out.

"Oh, enough with it Cho. They're so old!" I pulled my robes tighter as the snow breeze swiftly passed through our direction. Cho continued to giggle at me as we head to the Three Broomsticks.

I didn't picture my first date with Cho inside the Three Broomsticks with butterbeers in each hand. And I especially didn't picture having to be surrounded by gossiping Hogwarts students.

"Wow, I've never seen the place too packed." Cho exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." I tried to sound sincere but my mind can't just pull off the thought of all the people staring at our table. I didn't know how much I tried to look inconspicuous but it seemed impossible to miss us especially when the humiliating loss of Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw was not yet forgotten.

And here I was, already sipping mugs of butterbeer with my _enemy_.

"Now I think I'd rather go back to the cafe." I told Cho.

"Why is that? Missing the cherubies already?"

I didn't answer her immediately. How could I explain without her knowing of my intentions?

"Well," I started to say. "I really wanted to have... peace and privacy."

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Cho frowned all of a sudden. "Maybe you're right. Let's get out of here." Cho was about to stand up again but I pulled her back.

"Is there something wrong, Cho?"

She sighed. "Nothing. I guess I just overreacted." She sipped again from her mug.

I looked to where she was glancing. I almost scowled.

Ria Avilon was watching our table like a hawk. Or maybe watching Cho like a hawk.

I groaned.

"She's delirious isn't she?" I asked Cho.

"Who?" Cho replied nonchalantly, but I still heard the annoyance.

"Avilon." I grinned at her.

"Not really," Cho said with a sarcastic tone. "I think she's just clearly obsessed when it comes to you."

"She's in your house, isn't she? A seventh year?"

"Yes. And thank Father Christmas for that!"

"Yes, thank Father Christmas..." I murmured back. Because as the Three Broomstick's door opened, Roger Davis walked in with cauldron full of sweets.

Oh, I knew who it was for. It seemed just like yesterday when I gave her the same thing.

**Cho: **

I didn't know which was worse: Ria Avilon staring and almost cursing me from her table or Roger Davis giving me a cauldron of Honeydukes sweets right in front of Cedric.

"Well, I didn't know you'd be out with Cedric here..." Roger shrugged as he gave me the cauldron. "I just thought I'd give you a congratulatory gift for your performance during the Quidditch game."

"Thanks, Roger." I smiled vaguely at him, truly uncomfortable with the situation.

"She was great in the field, wasn't she Diggory? Especially when she caught the snitch almost right under your nose." Roger sneered.

"She was superb." Cedric replied and winked at me.

"So I guess I'll see you at the common room?" Roger asked.

I hastily nodded at him, wanting nothing more but to see him out.

"Nice guy." Cedric told me before he drank more butterbeer, watching Roger pushing the pub's door open.

"He usually is. But not when he gets too obsessed with Quidditch practice. Sometime the team feels like we're being led by Oliver Wood. You know... the rumors spreading around that he's as strict as McGonagall."

"That I've heard. Imagine what Harry Potter must have felt like, after losing the game..."

"I just hope they beat out Slytherin." I sighed.

"Hey, your team still got the chance!" Cedric pointed out at me.

I snorted at him. "Hah! As if!"

"You are ready to beat me, but you don't have the backbone to teach Potter some lesson?" Cedric raised an eyebrow, almost grinning.

"You know he's the best seeker—and the youngest!"

Cedric shrugged. "But you're the only girl..."

I frowned back at him. Was he challenging me?

I studied him once more as he continued to grin and shrug at me, as if teasing.

Oh yes. He was challenging me.

**Cedric: **

Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor wasn't really as thrilling as watching the latter play with Slytherin. But it was still Quidditch. And we've already had enough of the rivalry between the serpent and the lion anyway.

I saw Cho, the smallest one on their team, face Harry with a rather determined face. But that wasn't the one that surprised me at all.

Madam Hooch ordered the team captains to shake hands. And there, in that millisecond that Wood and Davis shook hands, I chuckled as I saw the nervous look on the face of Harry Potter. And I knew that he was not nervous about playing against Ravenclaw. But the look on his expression said that he was evidently nervous about playing against a pretty girl like Cho. And I knew the feeling.

The game started and Cho was nothing but spectacular. But Potter was a really good flyer and his Firebolt almost murdered Cho's Cleansweeps. But Cho was smart enough to take advantage of Potter's flying prowess and decided to sneak on him instead.

And there! Cho and Harry were racing each other to reach the golden snitch. In desperation to finally win a match, I even heard Wood call out to Harry to knock Cho out of her broom. And thank Merlin that he didn't.

"... A Malicious attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! 50 points from Slytherin!" I heard McGonagall shout at Malfoy and his mignons.

Huddled in the far side of the pitch was the Gryffindor team, Wood beaming with pride as he held Harry's arm upward. "That's my boy! That's my boy!"

"I told you I couldn't beat him." someone said beside me. Cho.

"Well, it was a good game." I shrugged at her. The people on the stands were frantically looking at the two of us again.

I took her broom and urged her out of the crowd where we could speak privately. In the corner of my eye, I saw Davis scowl as I put my hand on the small of her back.

He winced, almost wanting to scurry down and clobber my face. But I was already a head of him—way ahead of him.

Davis can punch me anytime he wants and I wouldn't even feel a thing. Because as Cho and I made our way back towards the castle, I took her hand in mine. And the best part of it all, she didn't let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – Last chapter for Prisoner of Azkaban Arc. **

**Cho:**

Although Siruis Black was still at loose, we were all glad that almost at the end of term the Dementors were finally away. I spent most of my DADA classes with Marietta out in the lake or in the library, taking time finishing Snape's 3-feet long essays (Professor Lupin resigned a few days before term ended. I honestly didn't see him dangerous even though he's a werewolf!).

But yes—majority of my other spare time belongs to Cedric. Right after the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Quidditch game, it suddenly became... official.

No fancy gift giving. No extravagant announcements. No flamboyant declarations.

Cedric just simply took my hand in his and I felt... comfortable. There were no other words to describe what I felt. We crossed the lawn talking about the game while holding each other's hand as if we've been doing it all our lives.

I ignored the looks from the other students. I simply didn't care anymore. And it seemed that neither did Cedric.

Was it all this time I truly liked him that much? Why I kept the snitch always safely inside my robes? Why, in the world of flobberworms and hinky punks, I kept the pollen infested yellow and blue flowers pressed inside my thick Arithmancy book?

Or why didn't I even notice that I was also and always just like the way he did, unconsciously sneaked glances at him during dinner at the Great Hall?

Was it also all this time I've been showing him signs that I truly and honestly like him as much?

There's only one obvious answer.

Yes.

**Cedric: **

There were a few teasing from my friends at the Hufflepuff common room the first time they saw me with Cho right after the Quidditch game.

She didn't say yes, nor was there a verbal agreement between the two of us. Cho and I simply understood that it was about time.

Or should I say, _finally_ give me the time of the day?

Oh, sure there were the obvious rants of Ria Avilon, crying and pouting everytime she sees me. All Cho and I could do was laugh about it in the library (Of course Madam Pince almost threw us out!).

But there came a time where I saw Ria almost tripping Cho from the staircases just before her game with the Slytherin team. I didn't have the nerve to glare back at Ria for it was inappropriate. But then I suddenly became somewhat sympathetic. I might also be tempted to do the same things if Cho ended up with Davis and not with me.

And Davis. If there was anyone worse than Avilon, it's him. He didn't try to physically punish Cho, but he was obviously distancing himself—although I was glad that I was the one receiving the hateful glances. The once dependable Roger... the one who gave Cho undeniable attention (too much, to tell you the truth) now became aloof and cold shouldered towards her.

Instead of cheering her up after they lost the Slytherin game, as what he usually does, he stood rigid in front of her and scolded Cho for not training enough.

When we met at the library a few hours after, I knew she was holding back tears. And as much as I wanted to hold her in my arms then and there in the library, I just simply took her hand again. I sighed as I heard her sob silently beside me, dropping tears on her blank parchment paper. I thought I'll give Roger a lesson for it.

But as what my instincts told me, Roger was not the kind of guy who'll stand up for the girl he truly likes-or so he says. Because few weeks after, I heard he's already pursuing Penelope Clearwater—to the dismay of Percy Weasley.

Roger's not my problem anymore, I thought and grinned foolishly.

But I spoke too soon. Roger was _only_ the least of my problems.

* * *

**I really wanted to start immediately with the Goble of Fire arc. So for Chapter 6 onwards, it's a new school year. Haha! Hopefully I didn't ruin the pacing of this arc! **

**Reviews are welcome. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

**CEDRIC: **

It was the only summer in my entire lifetime where I couldn't wait to get back to school. The last time I saw Cho was at the World Cup and because of both our enthusiasm, it was seemingly the only topic we discussed in our letters. And I wonder how fun it would actually be like to really talk about it in person.

And as I rode the Hogwarts Express, still thinking of the 'would be' surprised look on her face after she sees the gleaming pin on my chest, my 6th year at Hogwarts would ultimately be my best.

"Prefect?" she exclaimed as I entered her compartment she shared with Marietta. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it would already be quite obvious, actually—that I get to have the badge this year... " I grinned. Cho snorted at me.

"Oh, I think it's lovely Cedric! Really, congratulations!" Marietta said as she offered her hand.

"Thank you very much Marietta." I said as I shook her hand. "At least someone here appreciates me." I teased. Cho jokingly frowned at me.

"Well, I really wouldn't be too happy. The Slytherin lot down the corridor are already having a fool of themselves." Cho warned.

"Well, the fall back of being THE prefect." I tapped my badge.

"Well go on, Mr. Prefect." Cho stood and shoved me out of the compartment. When Marietta seemed out of earshot, she whispered. "I'm proud of you Ced. Really."

I grinned back at her before I kissed her forehead.

"I know."

**CHO: **

As I entered the Great Hall, I immediately saw Cedric's lean figure assisting another prefect to calm down the boisterous crowd of Hufflepuff students. He looked flushed yet he still seemed to be enjoying himself. He waved when he saw me watching, and then almost shook his head when he saw his two friends, Chris Harriet and Ernie McMillan playfully clobbering each other and knocking down some goblets.

"He is just so dreamy, isn't he?" Marietta whispered to me.

"Who?"

Marietta snorted. "_Your_ Cedric."

I smiled. I didn't realize how nice it would actually sound like.

"I bet Roger wouldn't like to hear that though." Marietta teased as we sat beside each other at the Ravenclaw table. "Nor would Harry Potter."

"Will you drop that, Mar?" Ever since the World Cup where Harry almost spilled all of the water from his bucket just to wave at me, Marietta concluded that the poor boy actually liked me.

"Oh please, Cho. If he was drinking at that time, he would already be choking up!"

As the food magically appeared and disappeared right in front of us, I was only about to get bored with the usual welcome address of Dumbledoor when one announcement stunned me.

"There would be no Quidditch Cup for this year," Dumbledoor said in his old calm self. The Hall erupted with waves of complaints. "As Hogwarts would be playing host for the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley shouted from the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledoor chuckled and so did the rest of us, but as I glanced back towards the Hufflepuff table where Cedric was also looking astonished, I thought that the new school term would seem better than I expected.

Or not.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm trying to shorten my chapters. I noticed that my previous chapters (and not only for this fanfic) contained some irrelevant lines, dialogues, etc. Right now, I'm trying to be concise as much as possible - but not to the extent of making my next chapters just to be drabbles.**

**Will it be okay? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**CEDRIC: **

"The Triwizard Tournament! Would you believe our luck, Ced? You know they banned this game for years!" Chris told me while we were arranging our clothes and other school stuff on the dormitory.

"There's a reason why they banned the game, Chris. People had died in the Tournament." I explained to him.

"Those people are just some piece of rat droppings, mate. And would you even think Dumbledoor, with all his mighty goodness and holiness, would let someone in danger?"

_He has a point_, I thought to myself.

"Think about it, Ced. All the glory and the fame and all the gold... and not to mention the girls!"

"Now I see!" I chuckled at him.

"Seriously, Cedric—give it a shot!" Chris thumped my back and was somewhat encouraging.

"What? Are you crazy? I thought _you _wanted to try?"

"Now you're talking rubbish, mate! Me? Enter that tournament? I don't even know how to calm those stupid mandrakes on our second level Herbology." Chris looked horrified at the thought of the screaming plants.

"Well, that's true." I teased. He threw one of his pillows at me.

"Look, mate. You're the perfect guy for it. Prefect, Quidditch Captain, honor student... and think about the pride and joy you'll bring to the House!"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know what to say, Chris. It really didn't occur to me." _I think_, I said to myself.

But who was I kidding? Hadn't I pictured myself having _won_ something for the first time? And the banners on the end of term feast, hadn't I pictured it overwhelmingly yellow instead of the usual red and gold? And my father!

_You beat Harry Potter, Ced! That's something to tell to your grandchildren!_

Winning the Tournament was also something to tell to my grandchildren...

I started to consider until...

"Do you know how many people have died because of this game?" Cho whispered to me one night at the library where we were supposed to be doing our homework. "It's just ridiculous, isn't it? And by tomorrow night, all these hype will heighten because two other schools will be arriving."

"I really think it would be fun." I said why scribbling down senseless notes on my Potions paper. I could not concentrate.

"Really, Ced? Fun?" Cho snorted. "More like dangerous if you ask me."

"Yeah, maybe dangerous is the right word..." I shrugged. Then I finally wrote down something sensible on my paper.

_You're a troll, Ced._

**CHO: **

It could have been better if the Basilisk just returned or if Siruis Black just went inside the school to murder everybody. The Triwizard Tournament was doing nothing good to anyone—especially to me. I saw that gleam on Cedric's eyes the moment Dumbledoor announced about the Tournament. I knew he wanted to, or at least, was tempted to join.

And the night after the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students arrived, I knew Cedric wanted nothing more but to be a school champion. And the jaunting of his classmates didn't help either. It was as if he was Hufflepuff's saving grace.

"I 'keena't wait for ze tournament! Eezinit exziting?" A girl from Beauxbaton flipped her silvery-blonde hair. I saw Roger almost drooling on his plate. "And zat boy on ze otherr table, he's cute, eh?"

I didn't realize she was actually talking to me.

"Uh, which one?" I unwillingly answered her.

"Zat one with the yellow scarf and grey eyes."

_Of course_. I thought to myself. I just nodded back to her—Fleur.

"If 'e waz your school champion, I would be willing to looze." She flashed a grin. The boys around us were gaping at her again.

"Yes. I know what you mean." I murmured and hurriedly grabbed my bag and went out of the Great Hall towards the Ravenclaw common room, not even saying goodbye to Cedric for the first time.

**CEDRIC: **

I saw Cho hurrying away from the Great Hall despite the chattering crowd and the boisterous atmosphere. She didn't even say goodbye. Chris let out a low whistle.

"Had and argument, you two?" He asked and nodded towards an angry and escaping Cho.

"No." I replied. "She's just tired I guess. She's been preparing for her O.W.L.S." But I doubted that.

Chris chuckled. "She's truly a Ravenclaw."

"So," I heard Ernie beside me. "Do you want us to escort you on your way to the Goblet of Fire? You don't know who might sabotage you when you put your name in."

"Oh, shut up Ernie. I haven't thought about it... yet."

"Oho! There you go!"

"Remember what I told you before, Ced. Honor and Glory."

_Honor and Glory. _I reminded myself. _But what about Cho?_

"And have you seen the Beauxbaton girls staring at you? I heard one of them is part veela!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Really? No wonder she got me flipping my pie all over the place." Chris huffed, still removing stains on his robes.

"Not to you, you idiot! To Cedric! They were staring at him—like the Hogwarts girls weren't!"

I chuckled. "Cho wouldn't like to hear that."

"So," Chris changed the subject, crossing his arms atop the table, "Will you do it Cedric?"

**CHO: **

Late at lunch time the following day, I reluctantly ate inside the Hall, if not only for Marietta. A few people were staring dreamily at the Goblet and its bluish fire. I heard that Angelina from Gryffindor and Flint from Slytherin had already dropped in their names.

I turned my head away from the mash potatoes when I heard a thunderous clap coming from our table. Roger just dropped his. I clapped politely to show my support as a Ravenclaw. When I did, he saw me and he winked.

"Exciting, eh, Cho?" Roger sat beside me and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

I nodded and returned to my food. But before I could even take another bite, another loud chattering and applause boomed inside the Hall.

"Yes, go Cedric!"

"Hufflepuff's Champion!"

"_Honor and Glor_y_!_"

"He's going to join?" Roger inquired, his eyebrows raised. I shrugged at him.

The crowd passed by our table and I saw the light brown hair trying to get a glimpsed of me. I hurriedly looked away and helped myself again with a spoonful of mash.

The only time I looked back at Cedric was when the Hufflepuff crowd roared again with cheers as he finally dropped his name on the goblet. We finally had eye contact. And there, he gave me a weak smile. But still, I couldn't deny that gleam on his eyes.

Later that evening in the library, I didn't know what explanation to expect from him. I saw him slouched on his chair and staring blankly at the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I silently asked as I sat down.

He leaned forward and handed me a small piece of parchment.

_I am a complete troll_.

I sighed.

He handed me another parchment.

_I'm sorry_.

I nodded. Then he slid another one.

_Honor and Glory. I won't die, I promise_.

"Ced,"

"Relax, Cho." He took my hands in his. "It's just a game."

Then I scribbled down something at the back of his last parchment.

_Make me proud_.

He grinned broadly and kept the note inside his pocket.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Reviews are love. XD**


End file.
